Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron044.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 7/28/97 19:17:18 From: RonDMoore <> Sorry, but I have no idea. <> We wanted a chance to do some stories with the Klingons and posting Worf to Martok's ship gave us that opportunity. The feeling on the staff was that we had too many people on the Defiant anyway and that Worf wouldn't end up with much to do if he stayed. We also wanted to separate Worf and Dax for a while. The internal rationale in the series is that Worf will coordinate Klingon/Federation military activities in addition to serving as Martok's First Officer while aboard the Rotarran. << i reaally want to know if we will see an episode that features Kira and Sisko.>> Possibly, but not until we get the station back! <> No. There was actually a point where we discussed a cameo appearanc of Kahn for something (sorry, I can't recall which episode or why, but it was a couple of years ago on DS9) and we were told that Ricardo Montalban's health wouldn't permit him to do it. <> I thought it was a great episode. We've brought up "Lower Decks" several times on DS9 among the staff and our feeling is that unlike TNG, we actually do many episodes and storylines that revolve around the characters on the "lower" decks: Rom, Leeta, Nog, Muniz, all the crewmembers from "Empok Nor", etc. <> We don't get back the station and life under the Dominion is not what you'd expect. <> "Shades of Gray" is embarassing. So is "Up the Long Ladder". << I was wondering if you ever heard of Stephen E. Whitfield or even heard of Making of Star Trek?>> I read the book many years ago when I was a kid and thoroughly enjoyed it. I met Stephen Whitfield a year or two ago, and I believe he's now working on a book on the making of Voyager. <> I don't know much about Brent in 1776. I hope I get a chance to see it -- it's my favorite movie musical of all time but I've never seen it performed on stage. Anyone know if he's touring? I doubt that the play will interfere with him appearing in Trek 9. <> It's not me. Although it was certainly plausible that I'd be the idiot standing there chewing gum and screwing up the shot while I tried to find an "out of the way" place to stand on the set. ------------ Subj: Answers Date: 7/28/97 19:35:00 From: RonDMoore <> Always nice to hear from a fan. <> Technically, the only "team" I participate in is when I work with Brannon. As a team, we work on every line through the entire script, scene by scene, page by page. On the DS9 staff, we get together quite often to discuss story ideas, give notes on each other's scripts, "break" (outline) stories, watch dailies, etc. virtually every day. <> Yes. <> As a general rule, I don't answer fan e-mail directly. I have to draw the line somewhere and I'm afraid that keeping up with the questions here on the board is more than enough work. I'd much rather put my energy here since more people can read and enjoy the responses. <> Rick has the overall control on all Star Trek filmed media. He has no "insidious agenda" and theories to the contrary are a bunch of crap. <> You gotta stick with it and keep sending your stuff to agents and to anyone and everyone else you can think of. <> I'm sure it hasn't been determined yet. <> I haven't read the comics and we on the writing staff have no contact with anyone at Marvel. I assume they have a contact at Paramount in Merchandising and Licensing who tracks the continuity. On the show, we only consider *filmed* material to be canon (not including the CD-ROMs). <> No one knows at this point. <> I don't think this was translated into English in the script since it seemed best left to the imagination. <> Promotions are always difficult in Trek since moving up in rank would usually promote the characters right off the Bridge and onto another ship. Yes, Geordi, Data, and Troi could always be moved up to full Commanders, but that would make them equal to Riker and Crusher and you'd have six characters with the same rank. Moving Crusher and Riker up means having three captains on board and moving Picard up to Admiral obviously creates other problems. <> I really don't have much of an opinion about it. I haven't read the script or seen any footage, so I'll just wait and see the episode along with the rest of you. <> I don't think so. <> My rankings would be: Wrath of Khan/First Contact -- tie Voyage Home Generations Search for Spock Undiscovered Country The Motion Picture Final Frontier --------- Subj: Answers Date: 7/28/97 19:42:27 From: RonDMoore <> I see nothing wrong with Voyager's premise. In fact, I like the premise that they're far from home and free to see and do new things every week. <> It's certainly possible, but it's WAY too early to speculate. <> It's normal, unfortunately. <> The absence of Shakaar had less to do with Duncan's schedule and more to do with already crowded stories that needed trimming and with budgetary considerations. We haven't planned any Shakaar appearances yet for Season 6, but we still might. <> That's probably true. <> That's a very good question, and one that I've asked myself both on TNG and DS9. I do think that if either show had been a network series that we'd have garnered at least one or two of the "big" nominations over the years (not forgetting TNG's Best Drama nom in year 7). At the very least, Patrick and Brent would've gotten a nomination and possibly Avery, Rene, and Armin. --------------- Moore, Ronald D.